charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tall Man
The Tall Man was a powerful demon who was believed to be impossible to be vanquished. His body served as a dimensional portal. The Source of All Evil felt so threatened by him, that he ordered the Seer to forge a magical cage to imprison the Tall Man for all eternity. Due to him being imprisoned for centuries, his true name is unknown. The Tall Man was freed by the Seer in 2002, but was later vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell, who used the tremendous power of her unborn child. History Imprisonment Centuries ago, this powerful demon attacked and swallowed a few unknown worlds. The Source of All Evil felt threatened by his power, but was unable to vanquish him. In order to secure his position as the undisputed ruler of the Underworld, he ordered the Seer to forge a cage powerful enough to hold the Tall Man for all eternity.As mentioned in the Book of Shadows entry on the Tall Man. Release from the Cage The Seer freed the Tall Man after the Source was vanquished in order to obtain Phoebe's unborn child. The Tall Man teleported to the manor to take Phoebe, but her unborn child took over her body and kicked Paige through the Tall Man, teleporting her to the cage instead. The Tall Man later tried to take Phoebe again, but she tapped into the power of her unborn child and vanquished him, which was believed to be impossible.Season 4, "Womb Raider" Powers and Abilities ; Active Powers * Sensing: The ability to locate and find people or objects. * Swallowing: The ability to consume anything and anyone. In combination with his power to create portals, the Tall Man uses this power to transport his victims to other locations. ** Portal Creation: The ability to create portals to other worlds, dimensions or planes. This power worked parallel to his power to consume objects. * Fading: An energy based type of teleportation power. ; Other Powers * Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and having an arrested aging process. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells and potions. Until his destruction by the Source's Heir, there was no known way to vanquish the Tall Man. Book of Shadows .]] The Tall Man Oral tradition tales of a giant whose body served as a portal to other dimensions. Because he was imprisoned centuries ago, nobody knows what this demon's name is or if he even exists. There's no known vanquish for him. The Source was so threatened, he condemned the giant to spend eternity in a cage. Notes and Trivia * The alternate Book of Shadows page for the Tall Man is "The Thin Man", which could have been a reference to the film-noir of the same name. * The Tall Man didn't know who the Charmed Ones were, presumably due to his imprisonment. * The Seer called him "The demon who had swallowed worlds". Since she only brought it up while she motivated him to agree her offer, it's unknown to what exactly she meant, and which worlds he attacked. Gallery TallManCage.jpg| TallMancage1.jpg| Tallmancage0.jpg| Charmed421 506.jpg| Appearances The Tall Man appeared in a total of 1 episode through the course of the series. References Tall Man, The Tall Man, The Tall Man, The Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil